Queen of Decieving
by DisneyFreak00090
Summary: She's the creater of lying and making people think she cares. He's just another one of her victims. But what happens when the queen of decieving is decieved by one of her victim? I do not own PJO. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thanks for opening the story, LOL. I hope you enjoy this! I DO NOT OWN PJO! (unless he's a brown-haired, green-eyed, fourteen-year-old girl O.o) sorry if the guys perspective isn't great :/ I'm only a girl, and I can't read minds!(that would be cool and suck at the same time...)**

Queen of Deceivers

Chapter One

It was a beautiful summer morning. Charlotte could even hear some birds chirping in the distance. She got up, stretched and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She looked around her light purple room and soon found her cell phone on her white dresser.

"Time to break up with Johnny!" She quietly told herself. She knew he would be heart-broken, but then again, so was everybody she dumped. A smile formed on her face when he answered the phone.

"Hey, beautiful." She heard him say.

"Hey, baby. I need to talk to you, can we meet at the park by my house at noon?" She asked him sweetly.

"Sure thing. I'll see you then." He smiled as he hung up the phone. Her ringtone had woken him up at ten, which was early for him, but although he wished he could sleep a little longer, he couldn't help but smile as he got dressed into a green T-shirt and some brown shorts. He never believed the rumors about his new girlfriend, Charlotte. Such a sweet girl couldn't be so devious, right?

Charlotte giggled to herself at the thought of breaking another boy's heart. She loved the look on their faces when she told them it was over. It wasn't all her fault she was breaking up with him, though. Daddy had told her she was going to a new summer camp tomorrow and that she should tell Johnny about it. Her original plan was to stay with him for a couple weeks. Make him take her to the mall, maybe see a good movie. Possibly even hang out at his place, who knows for sure. But, hey, what daddy says is law, and if he says she has to go to a summer camp, then she would. Besides, that just meant new boys to tease and flirt with, and she couldn't do that knowing she had a boyfriend.

She was in the mood for pancakes, so, she ran down two flights of stairs before reaching the kitchen. She asked Janise, her personal chef, to get her some of the finest pancakes and to add some chocolate chips in them. She chowed down, and right before she was finished, a familiar, tall, man with blonde hair and blue eyes came into view.

"Hi daddy!" She said, smiling as her father came downstairs to leave for work.

Her dad was a rich man. He owned two other houses like the one she was in and a deserted island, where newly-weds could stay for their honeymoons, or where people could host celebrations, things like that. He had saved up a lot of money when he was younger too, so that added to their personal bank. Still, he had a good heart, and every month he donated at least a thousand dollars to various charities, and even though Charlotte won't protest, being daddy's little angel, she secretly wishes she could keep that money go on an extreme shopping spree.

"How's my little angel this morning?" Her father asked her.

"Wonderful, daddy! I can't wait to go to that new camp tomorrow!"

"Oh, good, I think you'll love it!"

"Here is your briefcase, Mr. Kandel." The maid, Kathy, said, giving him a black briefcase with a three-number combination at the top.

"Thank you very much." He said, flashing her one of his many brilliant smiles. She blushed and Charlotte turned away, pretending to gag. It was no secret that Kathy had a thing for her dad, but if they got married, it was going to be all about Kathy and not about her, and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Okay, daddy. You better go now, I don't want you to be late!"

"Oh, nonsense! Some people tell me I'm at work so early, they should lock me in my house!" He laughed and walked out the door.

Charlotte smiled up until the door shut. Her face suddenly became serious, as it did every time her father went to work. She turned to Kathy and Janise, who were still in the room.

"I have some things to attend to myself, so, don't bother me. I'm going to take a shower." She ran upstairs, back to the third floor and into her room, oblivious of the faces the two girls were making at her.

After Charlotte had finished taking her shower, she was sitting in front of her dark purple vanity, brushing her long, wet, light brown hair. She smelled her hair and sighed. It smelled like oranges, just like she wanted it to. Her natural smell was strawberries, but she knew Johnny liked oranges much better than strawberries. She wanted to make it her best heart break yet. She made sure to wear short, beige shorts and an orange tang-top. Johnny's favorite color was orange, and the beige shorts fit perfectly with it. She went back into the bathroom to blow-dry her hair. When her hair was as dry as she knew it would get, she went back to her vanity and places the pearl earrings that Johnny had given her as a will-you-be-my-girlfriend present. She was going to leave her hair down, but decided that putting it in a high ponytail would make it worse for him and better for her, because he had told her he liked it better with her hair up in a ponytail than anything else she ever did with it. When she decided she was down, she walked in front of her life-size mirror and smirked. She looked gorgeous. She wasn't going to deny it. She had the looks, the smell, and she was ready to see a cute boy cry.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

"I'm sorry, I just don't think we should be together anymore."

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"

"We can still be friends, right?"

Johnny couldn't speak. He was so _sure_ this was the right girl for him. He was going to spend the whole summer with her, and who knows, maybe even take her to meet his parents. It couldn't be over so quickly! Could it?

"I can't believe this..." He told her. "I thought you really cared. I thought that maybe, just_ maybe_ you were the one!"

"Well, we barely knew each other, you shouldn't have gotten your hopes up so easily." Charlotte voice was calm, as if she were trying to talk some sense into a friend of hers, as if it was normal for her to do this.

"No! You know what?" He paused, giving a slight dramatic effect before he went on. "Before we were dating, I thought to myself, what if all the rumors they said about you were correct! Maybe it was true that you had dated every single guy at school, but I gave you a chance!" By now, you could see the tears forming in his hazel eyes. "We can't be friends, it won't work." He turned around, but before he started walking away, he said, "Good-bye Charlotte."

Once he was out of sight, Charlotte sighed. That wasn't _nearly_ as fun as she had had hoped it would be. As she walked back to her house, she was thinking about what he had said. Sure, it hurt a little, but she had heard it so many times, it didn't bother her anymore. Fact is, the rumors probably_ were_ true. She had dated so many guys from that school, she lost count. In fact, out of all the schools she went to(minus elementary school), she had dated so many guys that she forgot who she had dated, and who she hadn't. She probably gave some guys a second chance without even knowing it. It didn't matter though. What mattered was that Charlotte Kandel would forever be sketched into their heads, whether they liked it or not, and she didn't care about any of them. That is, until Kevin came along.

**So, what do you think? Leave your comments for me and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll give you a cyber waffle :D**

_**~Midnight_x3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) sorry I haven't been updating my deux stories(deux is french for two..) I've been LAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYY this summer -_- my apologizes... THANK YOU SO MUCH AGymnast FOR REVIEWING :DD Here is your yummy cyber waffle # :D(lol... I'm as cheap as Mr. Krabs[SPONGEBOB :D]) Now... CHAPTER TWO! enjoy :3**

Chapter 2

Charlotte was on her dad's private plane, staring happily out the window. She wanted to get to the new summer camp as fast as possible. Or, rather, she wanted to see the cute boys at the camp that she would so easily dump faster than you could say 'heartbreaker'. Her headphones were turned up loud enough so that she couldn't hear anything but the music. One of her favorite songs-Last Friday Night by Katy Perry, was ending and the song What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts started playing. Tears suddenly brimmed her eyes and she thought about Trevor. _NO!_ she thought to herself._ He is the LAST person I will EVER think about!_

She paused the song and was about to change the song when Penelope, one of the flight assistances, tapped her shoulder and made a motion with her hand, signaling to buckle up. Charlotte nodded her head a couple times to tell her she got the message and the flight attendant left to go sit down and buckle her seatbelt, just like everyone else.

As Charlotte was putting away her iPod, she remembered what her father had said before she got on the plane that morning.

* * *

><p><em>"I know I never talk about your mother." Henry Kandel said. "But this is what she'll want for you."<em>

_"Dad, are you alright?" His daughter asked him as his eyes filled with tears at the thought of her mother_

_"I'm sorry, I always get choked up when I think of her."_

_Charlotte__ nodded, understanding her father's pain over losing her. "Don't worry, it'll be alright."_

_"I know this is going to be hard to understand, but I think if you think about this on the plane, it might make a little more sense."_

_Charlotte had a confused look on her face, so Henry decided to tell his daughter about her mom._

_"Do you remember the Greek gods we talked about so long ago?" She nodded. "Do you remember when I told you about when they would come down from the mortal world and have kids with the humans?" again, she nodded. "Well, the gods are still here sweetie. Your mom; she's a goddess. I can't tell you who, it will be determined at the summer camp you are going to. The camp is a camp for demigods, just like you. It's called Camp Half-Blood. Make some friends there, okay? I love you."_

_Charlotte, still slightly freaking that her mom was a goddess, smiled and hugged her father once again. "I'll miss you daddy."_

_He smiled and embraced his only daughter. "I'll miss you too."_

* * *

><p>So, her mom was a goddess? Sure, it freaked her out at first, but, as she thought about it, it made sense.<p>

They were aloud to land at theNew Yorkairport and she then took a cab to the camp. She had a map in her hands, directing the cab driver which way to go. Of course, when she told the cab driver to stop there, he looked at her like she was insane.

"There's nothing here but a strawberry field! Are you sure you want to stop here?"

She rolled her eyes, handed him an extra fifty bucks and said, "Does this answer your question?"

He gladly took the money and said, "Sure does! Nice doing business with you ma'am!"

She smiled, took her luggage, and lugged it up the hill. She sighed. _I should be paying someone to do this for me!_ She thought.

When she had gotten to the top of the hill, she was greeted by two boys, which immediately brightened her day. She smiled and pretended to lose her footing and drop all her bags except one. One of the boys went up to her and helped her up. A fake blush spread on Charlotte's face. That was another good advantage: she could force herself to blush when needed.

The other boy laughed, "Need some help carrying those bags?"

She nodded slowly, trying to make herself look shy. The taller one grabbed her bags while the shorter introduced themselves.

" Hi, I'm Travis." he pointed to the other boy. "That's Conner."

The boy carrying her luggage frowned. "No, I'm Travis!"

The boy next to Charlotte laughed and said, "You couldn't let me have some fun with this chick?" Conner laughed some more and said "Fine, I'm Conner, and he's Travis."

"Hi." She waved at them both. "I'm Charlotte."

"You must be the new demigod. You'll be staying in our cabin until we know who your parent is." Travis said, as the walked towards one of twenty cabins. When they walked in,Charlotte eyes widened in horror. She was surrounded by kids running around, squirting eachother with water balloons and whipped cream, screaming and laughing. Some of the kids smiled at them, and went back to their previus activities, but Charlotte was appalled that people could be so messy! Travis put her stuff down in a corner a little ways away from the others, but instead of telling them to stop like she had expected them too, he just laughed and joined in! Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened a little more, and when a water balloon hit her favorite pink shirt, she screamed so loud that people from outside came in to see if everyone was okay. Charlotte's blue eyes were practically red with fury. Only one girl had the curtosy to bring her a new shirt from her luggage. She had her long, black hair in a ponytail and her warm, brown eyes glistened at Charlotte, making her slightly jealous of how pretty she was. She had grabbed one of her favorite shirts: A dark purple shirt with white letters that said 'Don't hate me 'cause I'm pretty'. She slightly smiled at her.

"Where's the bathroom?"Charlotte asked.

The girl giggled, "Down the hall, to your left."

"Thanks."

After Charlotte had finished changing into her dry shirt, she decided she didn't want to hang out in that cabin and set off in search to find the black-haired girl. She found her, fiercely fitting a dummy in the arena. Charlotte cringed as the girl yelled and charged at the dummy, slashing it in half, making dummy stuffing go everywhere. The girl was breathing deeply out of exhaustion when she noticed Charlotte.

"Hey." She said.

Charlotte waved at her, then said, "I never got your name."

"Whitney Peterson." She said, smiling at her.

"Charlotte Kandel." She smiled back.

Whitney walked up to her and held her hand out, but Charlotte shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm a slight germ-a-phobe."

"Naw, it's alright, don't worry about it. Most of my friends aren't, but that's 'cause they consist of Demeter kids. I'm an Ares camper, one of the nicest actually. I'm sorry 'bout the Hermes kids messing up your shirt. It looked pretty expensive."

"Oh, it was sweetie, trust me on that."Charlotte said, rolling her eyes.

Whitney tried not to laugh. "Maybe you're a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Goddess of…"Charlotte's voice trailed off. She obviously couldn't remember to save her life. I mean, it's not like she knew she'd have to actually _use_ that information in her life.

Whitney giggled again, "Love."

Charlotte pointed at her, saying, "Yeah, that's right!"

"Have you gotten a tour of camp?"

"Well," she stated, "I was supposed to from Conner and Travis, but that didn't work out to well."

Whitney rolled her eyes. "Of course. Leave it to the Stoll's brother to forget everything when a water fight is around. Here, I'll show you around, it shouldn't take that long as long as you keep up. I almost decapitated Lacy when I had to escort her. She wouldn't listen to a word I said."

Charlotte nodded slowly, for fear if she disagreed with her, her own head would be mounted on her wall. She didn't remember some things, but she knew for a fact that Ares was the god of war, and if she were the nicest in her cabin,Charlotte would hate to meet the rest of her brothers and sisters.

After the quick tour that Whitney gave her, they decided to go and hang out at the beach with her until dinner went back to her cabin and noticed two kids, a boy and a girl sitting in a corner. The same corner where her stuff was.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY STUFF!" She screamed at them. They turned around, eyes wide open like a deer in headlights. The girl looked about eleven, maybe twelve with short, wavy black hair and forest green eyes. She was holding a pink and purple brush- a.k.a, _Charlotte__'s_ brush. The boy looked about thirteen with orange-ish hair and the same forest green eyes as the girl. He had his hand in his pocket and an evil smile spread on his face.

Charlotte pushed them aside and searched her stuff, making sure everything was there. At first, she freaked out thinking _Where's, my brush?_ But then remembered that the girl had it and snatched it from her, stuffing it back in her bag. She then thought of something else that was missing. Her cell phone. Sure, she wasn't supposed to bring it to camp. Her dad even ended up taking it away from her. But,Charlotte knew where her daddy put things that weren't his, and took it to camp anyway. If it was gone…

She looked the boy straight in the eyes, "Where. Is. It?"

His evil smile was still slapped on his face. He held her light blue phone over her head by the Pooh Bear keychain and said, "You mean this?"

Charlotte tried to reach for it, but the boy pulled it away, as if he knew she was going to do that.

"You know, we aren't supposed to have these at camp."

"YES, I KNOW! GIVE IT BACK!"Charlotte screamed at him.

"This is some good dirt on someone, huh, Jane?" he said, looking at the little girl. She nodded, also smiling took this chance to grab her phone and snatch it away from him. When he felt his grasp on the phone slip, he reached for it again, but Charlotte wasn't letting anyone touch her phone. When all three of them heard laughter, they turned to see Travis with his arm around a really pretty girl, both laughing at what had just happened.

"Looks like you need a little more practice there, Jimmy." Travis said to the boy. Jimmy glared at him, then at Charlotte who stuck her tongue out at him like a baby. When Jane and Jimmy left, Charlotte changed into her purple and white striped swimsuit and grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a white sun hat from her bag. Then, after making sure Travis and the girl, who told Charlotte her name was Katie, promised to watch her stuff and make sure nobody looked through it or stole any of it, she set out to cabin five to find her new friend and hang out at the beach.

* * *

><p>Charlotte had a better time then she expected. At first, she just wanted to sit in the sun, tan a little, and talk about her life with Whitney, but Whitney had other plans for them. After a while of watching Charlotte bath in the sun, she pushed aside her green, little-kids shovel, grabbed her red pail, filled it with water, removed Charlotte's hat and glasses and dumped the water all over her. At first, she thought she would be angry, but, much to her surprise, she laughed and pulled Whitney into the water, soaking her long, black hair and her blue swimsuit. They ended up having a splash war, and neither of them won, considering they were both soaking wet. It was when they heard the dinner bell that they realized how late it was. Charlotte and Whitney ran as fast as they could to their cabins, to shower and get ready for dinner, almost making Charlotte forget about her hat and sunglasses. When they did get to dinner, everyone was already eating. They looked at each other and laughing at the fun they just had.<p>

"Okay, you're new to this, so just do what I do." Whitney informed Charlotte.

After they both grabbed their desired food, Charlotte followed Whitney to the campfire. She watched her as she said a silent prayer to Ares and dumped a chunk of her food in the fire. She turned back to Charlotte.

"After you said a prayer to your godly parent, then you sit down over there, at the Hermes table." She pointed to table eleven, then left and sat down at table five.

"Whoever you are, please tell me."Charlotte whispered. She then dumped some of her food into the fire. She was about to go to the Hermes table when she heard a bunch of 'ooo's and 'aaah's. She felt a white light rain down slowly over her head. She looked at Whitney, who had a surprised look on her face. When Whitney noticed Charlottewas looking at her, she pointed up. Charlotte slowly looked up to see a hologram of a balancer above her head. She crunched her eyebrows and widened her eyes in confusion. What did that mean?

"Hail Charlotte Kandel." She heard Chiron say. "Daughter of Nemesis, goddess of revenge and balance."

**So, what do you think? Go ahead 'n' tell me, don't be shy! I don't bite! ... on Wednsdays... :) muahahahahahaha**

_**~Midnight_x3**_


End file.
